


Game On

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Gen, game night in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing in Hell that Dean fears above all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

This, Dean decided, was Hell, both literally and metaphorically. He sighed, handing over the colored slips of paper in his hand. Alistair took it with a cackle, depositing it amongst his own bits of paper. Another demon grumbled as she eyed the board. "Alistair always wins at Monopoly," she complained aloud, just in case anyone was interested in her opinion, "Next week we're playing Sorry."

"I hate Sorry," a third creature protested, "No self-respecting demon would play a game named after a plea for forgiveness. I want to play Jumanji."

Yes, Dean thought to himself as the argument raged on, Hell's weekly game night was a thing to be feared.


End file.
